icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scotiabank Centre
This article is on the arena located in Halifax, Nova Scotia. For the arena located in Toronto, that is the home of the Toronto Maple Leafs, please see Scotiabank Arena. For the arena in Calgary, please see Scotiabank Saddledome, for the arena in Ottawa previously known as Scotiabank Place please see Canadian Tire Centre. The Scotiabank Centre formerly the Halifax Metro Centre was built in 1978 in downtown Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. The building is next to the World Trade and Convention Centre, at the foot of Citadel Hill. It is the largest arena in Halifax. It originally featured a full ring of bright orange seats around the playing surface, which is known as the "lower bowl". It also has an incomplete "upper bowl" on each side of the arena facing rink-side (court-side) with seats of the same colour. In the mid to late 1990s, there were numerous renovations to the arena, including the addition of forty-three SkyBoxes and eleven "Executive Suites". The addition of the SkyBoxes has since partially obscured views for people sitting high up in the upper bowl. These boxes do not cut off views of the events, but more cut off views of the rest of the seating area. Before the 2002–03 ice hockey season, in preparation for the World Junior Ice Hockey Championship, a new scoreboard and "SilverVision" LED screens were added. The arena concourses feature photographs of the various events that have taken place at the Metro Centre, with one side featuring entertainment events and the other featuring sporting events (including professional wrestling). It currently has a seating capacity of 10,595 for ice hockey. The building is connected to the Downtown Halifax Link system. The arena is built into the ground to compensate for the steep elevation of the land it occupies. One can see cars at street level, outside, while watching an event. It is sometimes referred to as the "MC". It hosted, along with the Colisée Pepsi in Quebec City, the 2008 World Championship. This was the first World Championship hosted by Canada. Renaming and Renovations On June 25, 2014, the Halifax Metro Centre, Trade Centre Limited, and Scotiabank reached a ten year agreement on naming rights for the Metro Centre. The facility will be renamed the Scotiabank Centre. The name change will be done in time for the 2014-15 Halifax Mooseheads season. A press release stated that much of the proceeds from the sponsorship will go to upgrades at the facility. The upgrades will start in the fall of 2014 with upgraded concession stands, expanded and upgraded restrooms, and replacing the seats; which date to the facility opening in 1978. The second phase will take place during the summer of 2016 such as , and replacing the ice making plant for the building and additional improvements to the food service areas Events * 1993 – NHL regular season, neutral site game. New York Rangers vs. New Jersey Devils. * 1994 – NHL regular season, neutral site game. New York Rangers vs. Washington Capitals. * 2000 – CHL Memorial Cup. * 2003 – IIHF World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. * 2004 – IIHF Women's World Ice Hockey Championships. * 2008 – IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships. * 2019 - CHL Memorial Cup. External links * Official web site * Halifax Mooseheads Official Site * Arena review * Halifax Metro Centre at Hockeyarenas.net Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League arena Category:Former American Hockey League arena Category:NHL neutral site venue Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in Nova Scotia